Staying Behind
by xoxJoJoRulesBabyxox
Summary: SPOILERS FOR DOCTOR WHO SERIES 4 FINALE! Crossover With Doctor Who! The Doctor Comes To Torchwood To Update Jack & Martha About Donna, & To Get A Promise. One-Shot


**Disclaimer:** I Do NOT Doctor Who OR Torchwood, The Genius That Is RTD Does! However I Am the proud owner of the Torchwood season 2 boxset!

**Spoilers:** For Series 4 Finale of Doctor Who!

Okay first of, i wrote this VERY late at night, so any mistakes are due to lack of sleep and the 28 hr shift i had just completed during the week!! I loved Journeys End & The Stolen Earth, & I loved Gwen & Ianto's Bits During It!! Tosh saved the dayyy YAAY

Secondly, i just wanted this to be Martha & Doctor Friendship, but Ten/Martha fans can read more into it if they wish. I put this in Torchwood, because it takes place in the Torchwood hub. Ive NEVER written the Doctor Before, so i'm sorry if he's OC!

Enjoyy The Story :) If you Review, i will have great love for youu!!

* * *

Martha, Mickey and the rest of the torchwood team moved around the Hub, tidying the mess that came with the Daleks when Martha noticed the alarm sound from Tosh's old computer.

As she approached it, she recognised the object about to enter the Hub "JACK!!" She shouted urgently, as he followed her worried voice. He started at the screen, before shouting to the rest of the team "Get over here now".

As the remainder of the team joined the other, Gwen & Ianto shared confused looks "What's that?"

Before any of them could reply to her question, a familiar whooshing sound filled the Hub as the TARDIS materialised in front of them.

The door opened with a squeak as the Doctor stepped out, his coat trailing behind him; Martha took on look at him before running towards him, with a worrying look on her face. "What the matter? What's happened? Where's Donna?"

He looked at his former companion, "I Need to talk to you, tell you something" he looked towards Jack & Mickey "You two to".

Gwen and Ianto looked at each other, feeling like they were intruding on a personal moment between the Doctor and his companion, "We can leave you to it, if you'd like?" Gwen said uncertainly.

He looked up, and gave a small smile; "No you can stay" They all moved towards the faded couches near the autopsy bay and waited for the doctor to say what ever he had to say.

He sighed, and looked at the expectant faces "Donna is gone, back home." Martha looked shocked as she waited for him to continue. "When Donna became part timelord, she took my mind, my consciousness. But that's a timelords consciousness….It was killing her"

Martha looked away, feeling the tears fill her eyes, she closed her eyes and a lone tear fell down her cheek when he continued, "I had to wipe her mind"

"Me, Everything we did, the TARDIS, everything, she can never remember a thing, if she does she will burn up, and die, I did it to save her life" The doctor replayed Donna begging to stay, in his mind; he saw it every time he thought of her.

"Which brings me to why I'm here, you have to promise me, that you will not contact Donna, do I have your word?" Mickey nodded whilst Jack gave a quiet "I promise"

Martha remained silent as she felt the Doctor's eyes on her, "Martha? Do I have your word?" She looked at him, "She can never remember all the good she did, how she helped save the world?"

The Doctor looked sadly at her, "No" He smiled weakly, "But I shall never forget her, ever, and I know you won't, or any of the amazing things she did" He paused momentarily. "Do I have your word?" he repeated, she looked into his eyes, and she had seen that look before. The sadness, the lost spark, he looked like he did when she first met him, after he lost Rose, "I promise".

He looked around the Hub, "I better get going" he moved towards the TARDIS, but a voice stopped him from entering "Wait". He span on his heels to face Martha who was walking towards him.

"What about you?" She stopped in front of him "What do you do now?" He gave her one of his trademark smiles, "Ohhh you know me, I like the quiet life" She gave a small laugh as she looked down guiltily. He knew what was going through her mind, she was letting him go alone again, he thought back to there conversation at UNIT. When she had first met Donna.

"Martha, remember some people have to go, and some people like you have to stay behind." She smiled sadly, and embraced him in a tight hug, as she whispered "I'm so sorry". They parted and Martha took a step back, "Take care Doctor Jones…" He paused and looked at Jack "Look after her for me".

He nodded "I will, but you know she can take of herself" and he & Martha saluted the Doctor as he stepped in the TARDIS. Martha took another step back as it began to disappear. As she watched him go again.

Jack came behind her, took her hand in his, and he pulled her into an embrace, "It never gets easier watching him go. But it will be alright." He told her. And she knew he was right, as always.

* * *

Hope You Enjoyed The Story! Please Review... Tell Me What You Think, Wether you Thought It Was Absoulte Rubbish & Should Never Be Read By Anybody Ever Again, Or You Loved it!

Thankyou!


End file.
